


Bidding War

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah buys Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bidding War

Rachel had not expected to be put up for auction, of course she hadn't exactly expected to bring a high bid. She had done so all the same, she was further surprised when she saw who had bid on her. Sarah was sat in the car, awaiting her. Rachel had smiled as she slid into the car, glancing over at Sarah, slightly stunned by the bidding war that had happened, but glad that Sarah cared enough to bid. Sarah had driven them both home, smiling as she got out of the car and dragged Rachel out the car. She had shut and locked the doors behind them, leading Rachel inside. 

Rachel had allowed Sarah to lead her up to the bedroom, flinching just a little as Sarah pushed her down. Sarah had laughed, leaning over her to kiss her softly, her smirk soft. 

"Welcome home."


End file.
